Sirt1 is an NAD+-dependent protein deacetylase that regulates many physiological functions, including stress resistance, adipogenesis, cell senescence and energy production. Sirt1 can be activated by energy deprivation, but the mechanism is poorly understood. Here, we report that Sirt1 is negatively regulated by ATP, which binds to the C-terminal domain (CTD) of Sirt1. ATP suppresses Sirt1 activity by impairing CTDs ability to bind to the deacetylase domain as well as its ability to function as the substrate recruitment site. ATP, but not NAD+, causes a conformational shift to a less compact structure. Preventing ATP-binding in an energy-charged condition increases Sirt1s ability to promote stress resistance and to inhibit adipogenesis. Interestingly, the CTD can be attached to other proteins and convert them into energy-regulated proteins. The discovery that ATP negatively regulates Sirt1 provides insight into how extreme energy deprivation can impact Sirt1 activity in stress response and underscores the complex nature of Sirt1 structure and regulation. The specific Sirt1 activator SRT1720 increases mitochondrial function in skeletal muscle, presumably by activating Sirt1. However, Sirt1 gain of function does not increase mitochondrial function, which raises a question about the central role of Sirt1 in SRT1720 action. Moreover, it is believed that the metabolic effects of SRT1720 occur independently of AMP-activated protein kinase (AMPK), an important metabolic regulator that increases mitochondrial function. Here, we show that SRT1720 activates AMPK in a Sirt1-independent manner and SRT1720 activates AMPK by inhibiting a cAMP degrading phosphodiesterase (PDE) in a competitive manner. Inhibiting the cAMP effector protein Epac prevents SRT1720 from activating AMPK or Sirt1 in myotubes. Moreover, SRT1720 does not increase mitochondrial function or improve glucose tolerance in AMPK2 knockout mice. Interestingly, weight loss induced by SRT1720 is not sufficient to improve glucose tolerance. Therefore, contrary to current belief, the metabolic effects produced by SRT1720 require AMPK, which can be activated independently of Sirt1.